Many analytics solutions exist to track the movement of users between pages of a web site. Conventional analytics solutions allow the operator of a site to classify some of the actions users may take on the site as conversions that have special value to the operation, such as purchasing an item, signing up for a newsletter, or sharing a content item with a friend. This approach can be useful in determining how the various pages on a site affect an end-user's performance of such conversion actions. This approach can also answer the question of which external sites were the most effective at directly driving people to both visit the site and convert.